Spies Among Us
by Shadow of the Dragons
Summary: When a girl breaks into the Acceledrome in the middle of the night, the drivers learn that the Ultimate Race wasn't the end - it was only the beginning. Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers, just my OC's**

**After the Realms, everyone thought it was over. But when a spy breaks into the Acceledrome, the drivers learn that this is not the end of the race. It is only the beginning.**

**Now for the two OC's in the fic.**

**Name: Vixen Tezla**  
**Age: 19 years**  
**Build: Slender**  
**Hair Color: Black**  
**Eye Color: Blackish Gray**  
**Vehicle: a car named Shadow Spyer that can turn into a jet, as well as a pair of hover skates that are named Dark Flyer**  
**Relatives: Foxy Tezla (younger twin sister), Peter Tezla (father)**  
**Rating in the Bingo Book : S**  
**Important Info: she is the smarter of the twins, and creates most of their equipment. Approach her with caution, as she will already have calculated several strategies for the situation, and can change from one to the next when the situation calls for it. She often is several steps ahead of her opponent. Her car serves as a mobile HQ unit**

**Name: Foxy Tezla**  
**Nickname: Fox**  
**Age: 19 years**  
**Build: Slender and muscular**  
**Hair Color: Black**  
**Eye Color: Gold with amber streaks and cat like pupils**  
**Vehicle: A bike named Spy Speeder that can transform into a water/sky speeder like the name suggests. She also has a pair of hover skates named Rooftop Racer.**  
**Relatives: Vixen Tezla (Older twin sister), Peter Tezla (Father)**  
**Rating in the Bingo Book: S**  
**Important Info: the brawn of the twins, Fox is beyond the rank of belts in Karate, multiple forms of Kung Fu, Aikido, Kendo, Wire Fu, Jeet Kune Do, Kick Boxing, Capoeira, Judo, Tai Kwan Do; as well as being proficient in multiple other martial arts. She also has extensive training in rock climbing, gymnastics, parkour, slope-style snowboarding, swimming, scuba diving, skydiving and acrobatics. She has a rare condition that makes her muscles extra flexible and strong, as well as her extremely developed speed and agility. She is skilled in using a multitude of weapons, and will often watch martial arts movies and Naruto anime to pick up skills, which has led her to develop real life taijutsu. Fox is the infiltrator of the pair, breaking into buildings while her sister assists with hacking and controlling systems remotely. One should avoid fighting her, as he can flow from one martial art style to the next with great ease.**

**So, on with the fic!**

* * *

Chapter one: The Family That Spies Together, Stays Together

Near LA…

The bright lights of the city twinkled below the car and the bike that were positioned on the plateau. They were both painted in various shades of black, dark blue, dark grey, and dark purple, with crimson accents. In short, they were awesome. The inside of the car was lit by soft electric blue lighting, displaying an impressive sound system, as well as a large amount of high tech computers.

Sitting inside the car, her features cast in shades of blue, was a girl of about twenty. She had long hair held back by nothing. High tech armor covered her limbs, with some of it beneath her specialized racing suit. She was working on a laptop with her dark gray eyes focused on the screen and one booted leg crossed over the other.

The other person with her was going through an intense work out, practicing various flips and martial art moves. Like the girl in the car, this person was also about twenty, as well as being a girl. She also had long black hair that hung unrestrained. However, her eyes were a golden color with darker amber streaks, and had slit like pupils. They reflected the pale moonlight like a cat's, as well as being outline with dark black eyeliner in the cat's eye style. She too had heavy boots and futuristic like armor on her arms and legs; and also wore a specialized racing suit.

"Take a look at this, Sis." Said the first girl as she pulled up a few schematics on her laptop. "I've found it."

"You have, Vixen?" the cat-eyed girl replied as she stopped her routine and walked on over.

"You bet, Fox." Vixen gestured to the other seat in her car, and Fox shrugged before vaulting over the vehicle. She opened the door and slid into the seat, while her sister shifted the laptop over to the center so they could both see it. "Take a look at this."

Vixen pulled up a map and an image of a large mesa. She also activated a computer built into the car. A panel slid back in the center council and revealed an HID, or a Holographic Imaging Device. It switched on, displaying a 3D map of the same mesa.

"Looks like your everyday giant rock to me." Fox muttered.

"Just watch," Vixen replied with a sly grin. She hit a few buttons and the supposedly solid mesa's insides were displayed. But instead of rock, it was hollowed out, with metal walkways and tunnels. A looped track was in the upper part, and below seemed to be some basement storage level. Fox's jaw dropped in surprise before she recovered and gave a wolfish grin.

"Is that…?" she started to say. Vixen nodded in conformation.

"Dad's headquarters." She finished. "I think it's high time we visited him."

"Business or pleasure?" Fox wondered, already knowing the answer. After all, they had been trying to enter the realms for months; ever since they had first caught wind of them.

"Business." Vixen replied. "He doesn't even know his twin daughters are alive anymore. So business."

The two twins shared a sly yet knowing grin. Yes, it was all about business. After all, they hadn't achieved their ranking in the list of the undergrounders, more commonly called the Bingo Book after the one in the Naruto series, by luck.

…...

(Several days later, outside the Acceledrome…)

On a smaller mesa in the desert, two objects swooped down from the sky. Coming in for a landing, they reverted to a car and bike. The drivers got off them, removing their helmets as they did so. It was Vixen and Fox. The twins walked to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the dunes.

Beyond a labyrinth of rocks rose the mesa that concealed the Acceledrome. It was backlit by the star filled sky. The two took in the view for a minute before they shook their heads and focused on the task at hand.

"So, what's the plan?" Fox asked. Vixen sat back down in her car and booted up her laptop.

"I've done thermal scans on the entire building." She said. "all 12 people are accounted for are inside. I released a specialized sleeping gas into the air vent two hours ago. Every human being in there has been KO'd for the last two hours, and won't start waking up for another four. You will enter the compound and do a search for the data. It will probably be in dad's lab, the conference room, or the control tower."

She paused in her outline to retrieve a visor and headset from the interior of the car. "I've downloaded all the data I dug up into your visor's computer. A map is included with that. I've knocked out all the security systems, except for the infrared lasers. You'll have to shut that off yourself. But motion sensors, video cameras, alarms; they're all offline. Enter from the roof of the mesa. Then go into the air ducts to make your way into the actual compound. I'll remain here and monitor your progress."

Fox grinned and took the visor, placing it on her head. She pressed a button and the visor shrunk to only cover one eye instead of two, the left-most support arm folding into it as it shrank. "Oh how I have missed wearing this." She murmured.

"Good luck, sis." Vixen said.

"Heh, I don't need luck. This'll be the easiest job yet!" Fox replied with a laugh. The she ran towards the edge and jumped off, spreading her limbs in a skydiving X. Vixen didn't flinch, knowing that she would see her sister soon enough. And lo and behold, Fox appeared in her sister's field of vision, speeding across the sands.

….

As soon Fox was three quarters of the way down the mesa, she activated her boots, which were actually a pair of high tech hover skates that she controlled by manipulating gravity with a computerized anklet. Both were inventions of her sister, as were all the other gadgets she was wearing. And like anything that Vixen invented, it worked. Instead of pancaking against the ground, she flipped so that her hover skates were pointing towards the ground. She hung there for a moment before zooming off; looking like a normal teen out for a run with her inline skates. That is, if you could ignore the fact that she was hovering about two and a half feet above the ground, and hitting a cruising speed of 150 mph.

She breezed through the rock maze like it was nothing, hanging a sharp right just before the turn. Then she came to a sudden stop halfway around the mesa. Pressing a button on her visor, she pointed her right wrist at the mesa. A grappling line shot out and zipped across the chasm before anchoring at the top of the mesa. Fox gave it a few experimental tugs before getting a running star and leaping across the gap. Landing against the rock wall, she hit yet another button and the cable automatically winched her up, retracting into her gauntlet.

The younger twin pulled herself onto the top of the rock formation and started scanning for the air vent. She quickly located it and pulled the cover off, before dropping into the vertical shaft.

"I'm inside the air vent." She radioed as she fell.

"good work. Find an exit, and get that data." Vixen replied, monitoring her sister from the car.

"Gotcha!" Fox said before flipping and coming to a soft landing on the floor of the vent. It was quite roomy, and she was able to run along the metal pipeline with ease before finding the first vent, she opened it. The metal lattice fell to the floor below with a clang, and then Fox dropped into the room. landing in a crouch, she scanned the place with caution. It appeared to be a dormitory, with a small closet and a bed among the objects in the room.

"Where are you?" Vixen asked.

"Some sort of living quarters." Fox replied while standing up and walking over to the bed. A young man was lying under the covers on his stomach. As she watched, he muttered something in Spanish and shifted slightly in his sleep. He was, Fox decided, kinda cute.

'Whoa, hold up girl.' Fox mentally yelled at herself. 'You're on a mission. You don't think about anything but the mission. Worry about your nonexistent love life and the cute guys later.' And with only a last glance, she darted out of the room, leaving the vent on the floor. She might as well not care about it. After all, she was going to leave a calling card. So who cared about the vent?

Easing out into the hallway, she immediately flattened herself against the wall. Waiting for a few minutes, she then began sidling down the metal support structure; pausing to cautiously peek around the corner. She frowned and reached up to her visor.

"Let's see if there's any infrared." She murmured aloud while hitting a button. The screen turned cloudy, and she scanned the room. No infrared lasers in sight. Dad must've figured that the alarm system and the chasm would've kept anyone out.

"You need to be a lot more cautious, father." Fox muttered with a smirk. No longer afraid, she darted across the center of the compound and into a tunnel on the far side, pulling her map up for reference.

"Okay, a quick right here, a left here, go straight for three turns…" Fox talked her way through the directions as she followed them to the letter; and soon she arrived at a door. It had an impressive lock on it. Frowning she tried to open the door.

"Security lock engaged." A flat robotic voice announced.

"Sis, I've got trouble." Fox radioed. Several miles away on the other mesa, Vixen frowned.

"What's up?" she asked. Her answer came almost immediately.

"Dad's lab has this massive security lock. I can't get into the lab. What do we do?"

Vixen thought it over for a few minutes. "Run a few scans and take some pictures. We'll come back in a few days and break in again."

"Gotcha." Fox replied before refocusing on the lock. Setting her computers for scans, a blue beam of light shot out from the control panel on her visor and hit the lock, running several different scans as well as pictures. The girl sighed and shifted in her seat a little. This would take a little while.

Ten minutes later, which was remarkably slow for the computer Fox used; but remarkably fast for any other computer on this planet, the scans were finished. Fox stood up and stretched her aching muscles, muttering that next time she would bring a book to read. Then she was off like a rocket, heading back to the center chamber.

* * *

**And done! Remember to let me know what you think with a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter to those of you who have been waiting for it. I've gotten one review so far, and hopefully I'll get a few more after this chapter is posted.**

**Guest, I'm so happy that you like the main characters. I thought it would be interesting to write something with Tezla's kids in it, and I'm glad you think I was successful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers!**

* * *

Inside the center chamber, Fox made a beeline for the control tower. Inside were more computers than the inside of Vixen's car. But that also meant that there was plenty of data for the spy to find. She sat down at the center council and began hacking into the database. Over her com-link she could hear the clicking of keys as her sister went to work; pulling down firewall after firewall to help her sister access the info they were seeking.

Finally, the light in her visor flashed green. Fox smirked. "I'm in the system." She reported. "Thanks for the help."

"Good work. And don't mention it." Vixen replied. "Make this quick. You only have three hours left before the others start to wake up."

"Gotcha." The younger twin muttered before refocusing on the computer screen. "Alright, let's see what kind of info I can find." And with that she began trawling through mountains of data, searching for any bits and pieces that would be useful. The chosen information was then copied to her visor computer, where it was again copied again and streamed to Vixen.

* * *

(Many, many piles of data later…)

"And…Done!" Fox muttered as she got up from her seat. She had been looking through data for an hour and a half, and had just finished with the last little bit of information. She was stiff all over from having to sit for a while, and was extremely bored. At least now she could get a slight adrenalin rush from jumping off the mesa.

Then the alarms started to blare.

"Vixen! I thought you had turned all the alarms off!" Fox hissed.

"I did. Don't worry, it's not like the other people in here can hear them. They're all out cold, and will be for another hour and a half!" her sister replied matter-of-factly.

"Then why is it…" Fox trailed off as in the center of the compound, the large hologram of a wheel began to twist, separating out into three rings. Each ring gradually stopped, starting from the innermost one and ending with the outermost one. All were aligned on a symbol, which glowed white. Then a flash filled the room; and when it faded a portal was in the middle.

"That must be how they enter the Realms." Vixen realized.

"Should I go in?" Fox asked. Vixen sighed as she heard the excitement creeping into her twin's voice.

"Fine. We might as well get some visuals of a Realm. Just remember you have an hour to complete the race, and you have to enter the Realm at 300 MPH."

"Gotcha!" Fox replied with a grin. "Man, this is gonna be the most fun I've had in years!" and with that, she opened a window in the control tower and hopped out through the glass panes. Activating her hover skates, she zipped onto the track, heading for the jump into the great unknown.

Easily hitting 300 MPH, she sailed over the jump, and the world disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

(Unknown…)

A blue rip appeared and with a white flash, the young girl was in the Realm. Fox grinned and set the timer in her visor to read 60:00:00, and it began to count down. Oh yeah, this was going to be epic!

Skating out of the tunnel she was in, she was shocked as the realm came into view. It was like a futuristic labyrinth; black walls with glowing blue lines. A smoky blue-grey sky was above her, and faint light cast the place into an eerie light.

In other words, it was freaking awesome.

Fox let out a laugh of delight as she began speeding through the labyrinth. It was filled with 90 degree turns. However, thanks to her ability to manipulate gravity with her crash bracelet, she just drifted around them all with grace and ease.

"Man, it's a good thing I'm not using my bike." Fox muttered as she drifted around another corner. "And it's a good thing you're not driving your car in here, sis."

"Yeah, it is." Vixen replied. "But man, I'd love to be you right now!"

"I know what you mean." Her sister replied as she sailed over a jump and executed a trick. "This place rocks!"

"And to think that soon we'll be able to enter the other ones." Vixen murmured to herself. "We'll be able to face a whole new challenge."

Fox darted in and out of the turns, sailing over the jumps and popping tricks. Eventually she saw the exit. The clock on her visor read 45:58:23. Hitting 300 MPH once again, she exited the realm.

* * *

(Inside the Acceledrome…)

A white flash and then the girl exited the Realm. Coming to a stop, she frowned.

"Well, that was fun." She muttered with a twinge of unhappiness creeping into her voice. "But I would've expected more of a challenge. Oh well."

A ball of black light appeared next to the spy and gradually formed into a card like object. Fox shrugged before snatching it out of the air.

"What's this?" She wondered.

"I don't know." Vixen admitted. "But you should bring it back with you."

"Gotcha!" Fox responded before cutting the link.

"Hello!"

"AH!" Fox jumped a foot in the air, spinning around to see…

A robot cobbled together from various parts and pieces was standing behind her. It was sparking continuously.

"Hello!" it said in a flat voice. But it sounded happy. Fox shrugged. She didn't understand robots. But then she had an idea.

"Hey there," She said, kneeling down in front of the robot. "You mind doing me a favor?" the robot nodded, and Fox grinned. "Alright. When your friends wake up, give them my regards, okay?"

"Awesome!" the robot replied while nodding. Fox laughed before rising to her feet and speeding out of the compound, the robot waving to her as she left.

* * *

**Finished! I hope this gave you a little more insight to Fox's mentality. This fic will focus a little more on Fox than Vixen, but I will be developing Vixen's mentality as well. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers!**

* * *

Nolo rolled over in his sleep and right out of bed. Falling on the floor with a clatter, he hit something hard, and woke up.

"Man, I thought it put my shoes away." he muttered before noticing that his shoes were in fact under his bed where he had tossed them the night before.

"So what did I land on?" he wondered while picking himself up off the ground. He turned around and noticed a grate on the floor. The Latino stared at it for a few seconds before recognition dawned in his eyes and he looked up.

Above him was the hole in the ceiling that normally was covered by a vent. It led to the air duct. But the vent was on the floor, which could only mean one thing…

Someone had broken in.

* * *

The rest of the drivers were eating breakfast when Nolo burst into the mess hall, panic etched on his face.

"Someone broke in!" he said. The other drivers stopped eating and looked at the Latino.

"What do you mean, someone broke in?" Lani wondered.

"I mean, someone broke in!" Nolo replied. "When I woke up, the grate that covers the air duct in my room was off. And the one on top of the Mesa has been removed, too!"

The drivers looked at each other, sure that the Teku leader was losing it.

"Hello!" Sparky said as the robot walked into the room, sparks flying out of his neck.

"Hey Sparky!" Monkey said happily. The jumpy Metal Maniac had a soft spot for his constantly sparking robot. Instead of walking/hopping over to his creator, however, Sparky stopped in the middle of the room. A projector popped out of the robot and started playing an image of the Acceledrome's main chamber.

The hologram of the Wheel of Power was in the active position, rings aligned on a strange symbol that was unfamiliar to the drivers. As they watched, a flash of light filled the room and a girl tumbled out of the Realm. She landed on her feet.

"Well that was fun." She said, disappointment apparent in her voice. "But I would've expected more of a challenge." Beside her, a glowing black nucleus of light burst into existence and gradually reformed into an Accelecharger. The girl shrugged before reaching out and grabbing it.

"What's this?" She wondered before cocking her head to the side, apparently listening to something or someone. She reached up to tap what appeared to be a communication device on the side of her head.

"Gotcha." She replied after listening for a moment. Behind her, Sparky was sneaking up behind her.

"Hello!" it said.

"AH!" the spy yelped before spinning around to see the robot behind her.

"Hello!" Sparky said again. The girl shrugged, before an idea seemed to gleam in her eye.

"Hey there." She called she knelt down in front of the robot. "You mind doing me a favor?"

Sparky nodded and the spy grinned. "Alright. When your friends wake up, give them my regards, okay?"

"Awesome!" Sparky said. The girl grinned again before running out of the room.

The video ended, leaving the drivers stunned.

"See? Someone did break in last night!" Nolo said triumphantly.

"And they not only broke in, they raced into a realm!" Tork muttered, starting to grasp how bad the situation was.

"That means that…" Wylde started to say.

"Someone else knows about the Realms too." Taro finished.

"Yo, that's so not cool!" Shirako murmured as he shut of his headphones for once in his life.

"Does Tezla even know?" Lani wondered.

"All drivers are to report to the conference room immediately!" Tezla announced over the PA, panic and worry lacing his voice.

"I'd say he does." Kurt muttered. Then he stood up and walked out of the room, the other drivers behind him.

* * *

Several minutes later, the drivers were sitting in the conference room. Tezla was also there, as well as Lani. The former had shock, worry, anger, and panic splashed across his features; the first time any of the drivers could recall emotion being displayed so freely.

"Last night, someone broke into the Acceledrome." Tezla began. "The person not only stole data from us, but also raced in a Realm."

"Yeah, we know." Karma said. "Sparky already showed us a video."

"How'd they get in?" Taro asked. "And more importantly, how did they race in a Realm without us knowing? The alarms should've woken us up."

"The infiltrator released a specialized knockout gas into the air vents approximately two hours before breaking in." Tezla replied. "It kept us unconscious for a little over 6 hours."

"That's a little scary." Monkey muttered. "I mean, think of all the things that girl could've done to us!" More than one driver flinched as they pictured themselves waking up with heavy injuries, kidnapped, or worse.

"As such, we will be implementing several new alarm systems and procedures." Tezla droned on. The rest of the drivers groaned to themselves. Here comes another lecture.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This next chapter has a little more action to it!**

* * *

It was three days after Fox had broken into the Acceledrome. And she was spying, again. This time she was in an underground base decked out in purple and silver. Helmeted people were everywhere, and this just added to the challenge. The spy was currently remotely hacking into the database the group had.

"And done." She whispered over her com link. "Nightfall, I'm heading out."

"Okay, Goldeneye." Her sister replied. "Be careful."

"I will be." Fox replied. She then slipped out of the room and into the closest air vent. The spy grinned as she worked her way towards the surface. Another successful trip.

* * *

The spy met up with her sister a few hours later, and handed over the data she had retrieved. Vixen's eyes lit up like a kid's in a candy shop. Stammering out thanks, she hurriedly locked herself in her car and began analyzing it.

Fox sighed. Knowing her sister, she would be in there for a while. The younger twin sat down, resting for a moment. Her mind drifted, and soon settled on one thing. Or rather, one person.

Yes, the spy was thinking about the cute boy she had seen while breaking into the Acceledrome. She had only seen a passing glimpse of him, but it had remained firmly entrenched in her mind. Now that she had seen him once, she just couldn't get that boy out of her head! He certainly was cute.

Groaning to herself about her emotions and hormonal imbalances that must be the reason why she was suddenly noticing guys were cute, Fox began walking over to a cleared area. Maybe some martial arts would help her forget about that guy.

* * *

"I've done it, Sis." Vixen announced the next day.

"Done what?" Fox questioned, pausing only a moment in her routine before going back to throwing kicks and punches at imaginary opponent. Judging from the scowl on her face, she was thinking about something, and it was bugging her to no end.

"Using the data you got from that last heist, and schematics of the lock in the Acceledrome, I've created a program that will override the lock and allow you access to the laboratory." The elder twin explained.

"So that means…" Fox wondered, pausing again in her movements and giving her sister her full attention.

"Yep. We're going back to the Acceledrome." Vixen finished up, answering the question. "I've downloaded the program into your visor's computer. We leave immediately. Go get on your bike."

"Okay Sis." Fox replied, grabbing her visor from her sister's hands and placing it carefully so that it covered her left eye. Then she ran over to where her bike was parked, kick started it, and drove straight over the cliff edge.

Fox allowed herself the luxury of experiencing free fall for a few moments. Then she flipped a switch on her bike's dash. The wheels swung up into the chassis, while sections of wings unfolded from the body. The jet engines activated, and her newly-transformed sky speeder flew off into the endless midnight sky. Behind her, Vixen changed her car into a jet and taxied off the cliff, gaining quickly on her sister.

* * *

The vent fell down to a floor with a clatter, and the spy dropped into the room. Straightening up into a standing position, Fox examined her surroundings with a keen eye. It was the same room she had been in before, and that boy was again in the bed, knocked out by the potent sleeping gas Vixen had released into the airway.

Fox allowed herself to take a quick look at the guy before shaking her head and walking out of the room, silent as the shadows, leaving the boy to his dreams. Or so she thought.

Nolo's heart skipped a beat when he heard the grate fall off the ceiling, and then the muffled thump of the spy landing on the floor. He forced himself to keep an impassive face and to keep his breathing slow and even as silence descended on the room, guessing that the spy was looking around.

He was relieved when he heard footsteps crossing to the door, and then it being opened and shut, followed by the sound of footsteps retreating down the hall. He then sat up in bed, glad that Tezla had insisted that they all leave the Acceledrome each night and not return until ten o'clock. At first it had seemed silly. But now the Latino was glad that they had.

It was so tempting to just get up and leave, but he knew that they shouldn't. He had to trust that Tork and Wylde would be able to handle the intruder.

* * *

Fox walked into the main part of the Acceledrome, scanning the area around cautiously. Nothing had really changed, save for the musclebound man unconscious on the floor. Fox examined him for a moment, studying him curiously.

Tork poked a head around the corner. In the near darkness, he could see the spy's silhouette standing above Wylde. So she really had come tonight, like Tezla predicted. Well, she couldn't be allowed to just strut around like she owned the place. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the room.

"Are you lost?" he called. "Or do you just trespass for kicks?"

The girl stiffened and turned around slowly to face him. She appeared to scowl, and raised a hand to the side of her face.

"Nightfall." Fox whispered tersely. "I thought you said they were all asleep."

"They are." She replied.

"Well then how do you explain the guy standing in front of me?"

"He must've been out when I launched the gas." Vixen said after a moment of thought. "You want to retreat?"

"Nah, I can handle him." Fox responded with a dismissive air to her voice. "But you and I will exchange words when I'm back. Later, Nightfall."

With that quick, whispered conversation behind her, the spy stepped towards Tork, preparing to fight if necessary. The two surveyed each other for a few moments before Tork broke the silence.

"Who're you?"

"None of your business." She replied flippantly.

"Why'd you come here? It's not like we have anything worth stealing." Tork said.

"Look, buddy, I don't care what you think." The intruder replied. "I'm here for something, and you're not going to stop me. So, you can either let me go and pretend that you didn't see me. Or, if you would rather prefer to get beaten up, I would be happy to oblige you."

"I can't allow you to steal anything." Tork replied carefully. He noticed that out of the corner of his eye, Wylde had started to quietly regain his feet. Now he was kneeling behind the spy, signifying his readiness. "However, I'm not going to fight you." The African American finished.

"I think you are." The spy replied, her voice dangerously low.

"I didn't say you wouldn't get a fight." Tork pointed out. "I just said that I wasn't going to fight you. I'm sure someone else would be willing to."

As he said this, Wylde sprang from his crouch. Too late, the spy turned her head around, sensing the motion of the other racer that she had believed to be unconscious. Wylde's punch hit the side of her head, and the force of the blow sent her sprawling on the floor, out cold.

"All clear!" Wylde yelled. Up in the control center, Lani relayed the message to the other drivers before turning on the lights. At the clear signal, the other racers darted out of their rooms and into the main room, where they formed a loose ring around the spy, examining the captive.

She was a young lady of about twenty, with long dark hair that fell to about her waist. She was dressed in a jumpsuit, and futuristic armor covered her arms and legs. A pair of high tech shoes covered her feet and stretched up to her knees, and a half visor was positioned over her left eye. She had curled into a fetal position, probably trained to on impact.

Nolo couldn't help but notice that she was quite…attractive. Even in her sleep, she radiated some kind of inner beauty that seemed to be captivating. The Latino had to remind himself several times that she was probably a drone spy, or a Silencerz agent, and therefore was not available girlfriend material. Besides, she probably was already dating someone else.

* * *

After the guy punched me, I could tell that unconsciousness was imminent. That's how hard he punches. It was like my nerves stopped receiving messages, and my legs couldn't hold me up. My eyes slid shut and I slumped to the floor.

I didn't fade away quickly, though. Even though I was still awake, I kept my eyes closed and listened. My hearing was muddled. But I could still make out someone yelling all clear, and then the soft shuffling of feet moving towards me. None of the others were asleep at all; they were only pretending to be. Inwardly I curse myself for my own idiocy, and Nightfall for not warning me. All asleep? Heh! Next time she says that, I'm making her go in.

My hearings going, but I can feel someone placing a hand on my neck, probably searching for a pulse. And sure enough, someone almost instantaneously calls out that I'm still alive. I know that already; I don't need them to tell me that.

I can tell that I won't be awake much longer. I've lost my hearing, and I can't open my eyes, even if I wanted to. Looks like I'll be getting a few hours of sleep, against my will.

I just hope Nightfall doesn't do anything harebrained like trying to come after me.

* * *

**Finally done! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer that I have typed what seems to be a thousand times: I don't own Acceleracers!**

* * *

The spy was still unconscious; four hours after Wylde had hit her. Lani frowned, looking at the small bandage that was taped to her wrist. Tezla had insisted that they use truth serum, considering it the most humane way to extract answers from the spy without harming her. Lani had reluctantly agreed with him, knowing that they would probably not get any other answers from her otherwise. So she had injected a dosage into her wrist, the only available place that wasn't covered by the armor or the jumpsuit. Now they were just waiting for her to wake up.

"She's still asleep?" Nolo asked as he walked into the room. Like the others, he knew about the truth serum. He didn't know if it was right, but there wasn't a lot he could do about it. Lani was about to answer his question when a moan from the spy drew their attention. As they watched, she opened her eyes and sat up, warily observing them.

"You're awake." Lani said, slightly relieved.

"Apparently." The spy replied, checking her head for bumps. She winced slightly as she ran a hand over the spot where Wylde had hit her. "That guy punches hard."

"Why'd you break into the Acceledrome?" Nolo wondered.

"To get some information." The spy replied before clapping a hand to her mouth. Lani and Nolo looked at each other. Well, the truth serum appeared to be working. The spy took her hand away from her mouth, frowning as she noticed the taped bandage. "Ah, of course." She said, understanding dawning on her face. "Truth serum. So, now what?"

"We take you to Tezla." Nolo replied. "Sorry, but we gotta tie you up." He added, grabbing a rope that was lying on the table.

"Oh come on." Fox grumbled, holding her hands out. "Is this really necessary?"

"Sorry, but Tezla said to." Lani replied as Nolo finished tying the girl's hands together. Fox was grateful that, although the ropes were snug, they weren't tight.

"It's not like I'm going to try anything." Fox protested as she followed the pair out of the room. "It'd be suicide to do it at this moment in time! You'd catch me before I could even go two feet, and the next time I woke up, I'd be handcuffed!"

The other drivers were standing near the conference room when the sounds of an argument reached their ears. Sure enough, Lani and Nolo turned the corner, the spy right behind them, loudly protesting her hands being tied like a common criminals. In fact, she kept on protesting until they led here into the conference room and left her in there. The doors closed behind them as they walked out, leaving the spy alone in there with Tezla.

* * *

"Sit down." Tezla said, gesturing to a chair on the opposite end of the table.

"I'll stand, if you don't mind." Fox replied, a scowl on her face.

"Well then." Tezla said with a shrug. "I have a few questions for you. You've been injected with truth serum, so you have no choice but to answer. I'd recommend doing this willingly."

Fox responded by glaring at him and crossing her arms, signifying that she wasn't talking willingly.

"Why did you break into the Acceledrome?" Tezla finally asked.

"To…to…to steal data." The spy finally said, trying to hold back the words. Immediately a horrified look crossed her face.

"Did you work alone?" The next question.

"N…No."

"Who'd you work with?"

"A…A person."

"Name and gender, please."

"F-fe…female…"

"Name?"

"Ngh….Night…Nightfall."

"Who is she?"

"My partner."

"How well do you know her?"

"We've worked together before. I can't say I particularly know her that well."

"Your name and age are?"

"No clue. I must've gotten amnesia from that punch."

"What data did you steal?"

The questions continued on and on for about twenty minutes. As the spy gradually revealed information, struggling to throw off the effects of the truth serum, she became demoralized. Eventually she stopped trying to withhold information, knowing that it would be useless.

"Look." She said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "C-can I please go calm down? I…I don't think I'll be able to handle any more questions right now. And can you ask the others to stop hanging around the door? It's making me a little uncomfortable."

"Alright." Tezla conceded, calling in Lani from the outside. He instructed her to take Fox to the restroom, and to tell the others not to hang around the courtroom. Lani nodded her acceptance, and led the Spy from the courtroom.

"Tezla says you're not to hang around the conference room while he's questioning her." Lani ordered the drivers. They gradually dispersed, but Nolo managed to get a glimpse of the spy as she was led out of the room and down the hall.

All defiance and life appeared to be gone. She met his eyes once as she walked past him, and he was struck that her amber eyes were filled with misery. She looked away first, then turned the corner and was gone. She looked utterly defeated. Nolo shook his head sadly, and walked away into the Acceledrome. Might as well go work on his car.

"Here you go." Lani said, leading the spy to a bathroom. "Take as long as you want." As she said this, she held the door open. The spy walked into the room, and the door was shut behind her. for a moment, Fox stood there, the picture of defeat.

Then she smirked.

"Heh, suckers."

* * *

**Looks like Fox isn't as defeated as the others think she is. But how will she get out of the mess she's in? The next chapter will hold all the answers. Until then, review please!**


End file.
